Save Me
by teenwolfical
Summary: Stealing the car of the Sheriff's son, never, ever, left a good impression. And Madeleine Jackson was always a fan of making good impressions, in the worst way possible. When Deputy Parrish's little sister moves to Beacon Hills, she manages to piss off half of the town in her first day. But when the pack realises she's not just your normal human, how will they react? (Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so new Teen Wolf story - Honestly have no idea how to feel about this, but I know where I want this story to go and it's going to be awesome (I hope) - so please bare with me as I get it going!_**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Beep. Beep. Be-_ With a groan I slammed my hand down onto my alarm, rolling over and shrieking into my pillow. I hated my alarm. Because my alarm meant it was early. And early meant school. And lets be honest; no one likes school on a good day. But when it's your first day at a new school? It's even worse. However I, Madeleine Jackson, wasn't one to back down from a challenge, instead pushing myself to my feet and stumbling to the pile of boxes in the corner of my room, rummaging through them until I found a dress I liked, clumsily pulling on my combat boots and roughly pushing open my bedroom door.

Drinking orange juice straight from the cartoon I eyed my reflection in the oven hood, grimacing at the wild mess my hair dark red currently resembled. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know which box my hair brush was in, and I was already running late, so a quick run through with my fingers in an attempt to tame it would have to suffice. I usually left the house without much thought to my appearance; it used to always annoy my mum. She wanted her daughter, with her 'beautiful brown hair' and 'shining blue eyes', to wear makeup and pretty clothes. Therefore, in spite of her, I usually pull on the first thing I find, wear next to no makeup to cover up the splash of freckles across my nose, and died my hair to a very unnatural red from that brown she loved ever so.

Moving to the lounge to grab my bag, my heart stopped as I saw a lifeless figure on the couch.

"Mum?" I approached the couch, worry engulfing me when there was no response. Then the stench of alcohol hit me, and the worry turned to anger. Of course she was still drinking, and was once again in one of her stupid, drunken, passed-out states. Defeated, I pulled a blanket from the floor I lay it over her, before swinging my bag over my shoulder and slamming the front door behind me. Beginning the slow trek to my new school, I placed one foot in front of the other, willing myself to keep moving forward.

* * *

People. There were people everywhere. I clutched a timetable in my left hand, the schedule becoming a jumble of numbers and letters, impossible to understand without knowledge of the layout and working of the school. Which I didn't have. So insteadI slowed to a stop beside a girl who looked to be my age, with short browny-blonde hair, which I was decidedly very envious of, and soft brown eyes. She looked friendly, and I could use friendly right now.

"Um, excuse me?" She spun around, a surprised look on her face. "I'm new here, and I was wondering if you knew where AP English was?"

"Yes." Her single word response left me looking at her confused, my confusion furthering more as she turned away to continue her conversation with the person beside her.

Lucky for me, that person noticed, placing his hands on her shoulders and spinning her around to face me again, stepping forward to stand beside her.

"Malia, she asked if you knew where the class was," he explained, and the girl, Malia, nodded in agreeance.

"I know."

"Okay, well, that generally means she wants you to show her. Because she doesn't know where it is." There was a slight pause and then realisation crossed Malia's face.

"Oh. Sorry." The last bit was directed at me, and I half smiled, half grimaced back at her.

"We're working on it," the boy vaguely explained, before holding out his hand with a grin. "I'm Stiles."

"Madds," I replied, only glancing at his hand and choosing not to take it.

"Generally if someone holds out their hand, you're meant to shake it. You guys really suck with manners," Stiles chuckled. "I'm not an alcoholic or serial killer or druggie," he went on and I frowned. "I'm safe to touch." He held up his hands in defence

"I don't think I want to touch you thanks." My tone was sour As much as I despised her, I was still protective of my mum, and any mention of alcoholics or excessive drinking got me worked up.

"Yeah, well, apparently you're not someone I want to spend my time with anyway." He placed his arm around Malia's shoulders, clearly annoyed. "See you around maybe." I should tell you, I get provoked easily. I was already in a horrible mood when I left the house, and this just made it worse. I got in trounle with the law. A lot. And it seemed like today wasn't an exception.

As they moved away I sneaked out my hand, reaching into the pocket of his bag in which I had previously been eyeing the lump which resembled that of keys, and I wasn't disappointed, moving away with a set of car keys clutched tightly in my fist. Following the sound of the unlocking beeping to a blue jeep, I jumped in without a second thought, happiness flowing through me as I watched Stiles and Malia walk down the front steps, where they joined up with a few more people. Starting the engine, I headed off in their direction.

I slowed to a crawl as I came up next to Malia and Stiles, hitting the wheel with more force than necessary and grinning as the sound of the horn made both of them jump five feet in the air. It took barely a second for realisation to cross Stiles' face, a look which quickly morphed into one of horror and then anger.

"Hey! No, no, that's my car! What are you -?" He began to fumble in his bag, and upon coming up empty, began to run towards me, but by that time I was already driving away, winking at Malia as I left them in my wake.

* * *

My adrenaline levels were high as I sped down the highway, trees lining both sides. I was way above the speed limit, but also way past caring. Since my mum had started drinking, I had stopped caring. Why should I care when there's no one to care about me. These little escapades were my escape, my happy time, my time to relax and be free. So I decided to enjoy myself, moving to turn the radio on full blast, only to receive static in return, my mood deflating almost immediately. Joy rides were almost pointless without loud music to accompany your dancing rebellion down an open road.

My mood was further deflated as the sound of sirens pulled me out of my rush, my eyes darting to the rear vision mirror to see a cop car not far behind, and a disgruntled looking officer in the front seat.

"Shit." Swearing, I slammed on the breaks, coming to an abrupt stop on the side of the road, the sweet sound of the officer swerving to avoid my sudden stopping bringing a small smile to my face. I sunk back in my seat and waited for the cop in front of me to come to my window.

"Stiles, how many times do we have to have this conversation about you –" He stuttered as he finally got a look at me. "You're not my son." I felt my insides sink as I realised my mistake.

"Stiles is your son…" I stated slowly and he nodded, his forehead creasing first in confusion, and then annoyance. "Shit."

"Yes. How about you get out of my son's car and come with me young lady, and on the way to the station, we can have a conversation about how it is quite illegal to steal a vehicle." With a sullen face I slid out of the front seat. I knew the drill, but it didn't stop me from trying to backtrack.

"Oh, steal? I didn't steal. I just borrowed, momentarily. With every intention of giving it back. I was just teaching him a lesson." He chose to ignore me, instead asking me a question.

"What's your name?"  
"Madeleine Jackson, juvenile delinquent at your service, Sir." I saluted him as he tried to push me into the back of his car, smiling sweetly at him as I relaxed into the rather uncomfortable seats. He looked rather unimpressed.

"Well Miss Jackson, I'm Sheriff Stilinski. And you're in big trouble."

* * *

"Are these really necessary?" A wince went through me as cold metal cuffs were snapped around my wrist. As the Sheriff began to tighten them, the pain got worse. "Okay, they're definitely not coming off, you can stop now." Apparently my input wasn't worth much, because he sighed at me, before gently pushing me forward towards the entrance.

"Look, you're young, and I'm sure you are a nice girl, but I'm the Sheriff and I can't ignore when someone breaks the law, especially when it involves stealing my son's car." He explained. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I realised most of the offices in the department were staring at me with cuffs around my wrists. Not the best first impression, or at least not the ones I usually made. My past first impressions on the local police department have included placing whoopee cushions on every seat in the office and letting a box full of chickens loose in another. Mind you, they were some of my tamer first impressions, but this was definitely the first time I had been dragged into a station with cuffs disabling the movement of my hands. And I didn't like it at all. I tried half-heartedly tried reasoning back with him.

"And I understand you're probably a busy Sheriff, and don't need some 'nice girl' taking up your time, so if you'll kindly let me go –"

"Madeleine?" A voice interrupted my reasoning and I spun around, almost fast enough to give myself whiplash, shock rippling through my body at recognition of the voice.

"Jordan? Seriously?" My voice was a shriek as I eyed the man walking at a fast pace towards me. He was fair skinned, with brown hair and green eyes, and the most annoyed and frustrated look on his face. And messing everything up like usual.

"You know this one?" I heard the Sheriff ask from behind me, as I continued to try and pull out of his grasp. The man in front of me nodded in response, seemingly too shocked to reply.

"Cat got your tongue?" I teased, watching his eyes narrow in return.

"You be quiet," the Sheriff instructed, an instruction I pointedly chose to ignore. "Do you know her, Deputy Parrish?" He repeated his question.

"Yes, I know her," the Deputy responded. "She's my little sister."

 _ **Let me know what you think :) Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, which should hopefully explain some more things! x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am so sorry that this took longer than a day! I had some personal issues, but all good now and hopefully this chapter is okay!_**

 **DISCLAIMER: Only own the storyline and Madeleine Jackson** ** _._**

"Sister?" The Sheriff had repeated that word at least three times since we'd moved into the privacy of his office, out of reach of prying ears. Deputy Parrish nodded at the same time I shook my head.

"She's my half-sister," he explained, correcting himself.

"I'm the bastard child," I stated, swinging my feet onto the desk and leaning back into my seat. "His dad had an affair with my mum, she got pregnant, he left her, I was born and the world became a much more exciting place once it was blessed with my amazing presence." They both stared at me and I shrugged, holding my still-cuffed wrists out in front of me. "Can someone take these off please? I've never been rather fond of cuffs and they are starting to hurt a little."

"You are technically still under arrest," Sheriff Stilinski explained, denying my request. Jordan reached over to whisper something in his ear, and I watched the Sheriff sigh, taking the keys off his belt and handing them to my half-brother, who came over and freed me, not returning the smile I shot him.

In case you couldn't tell, Jordan and I never had the best relationship. He disliked me for being bitter all the time, and of course for getting in trouble with the law when he was trying to hard to uphold it. I disliked him because he left us, just like my dad did. He could've stayed and looked after me, heck, I would've been grateful for even a phone-call once a week. Instead he moved away the minute our dad died and left us on our own.

"Well if that's all officers, I think I'm going to go." As I went to stand a the office door was swung open and a hyper-active figure entered the room. Stiles.

"Dad, some girl stole my jeep!" He was panting as he looked at his dad expectedly, a silence following, interrupted as four more teens, Malia one of them, entered the office, which was slowly becoming very crowded. The only other boy, who happened to have attractively-muscular arms and two black rings tattooed onto his bicep, stared at me from where I sat.

"I know," Sheriff Stilinski replied.

"We need to go find –" He paused. "Wait you know?" The Sheriff nodded, gesturing behind Stiles to where I sat. As he spun to face me I placed an innocent look on your face.

"Why would you take my jeep? It's my jeep." He looked so upset and panicked that I couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret, and stood.

"I'm sorry alright? It was a bad day."

"It's not even midday!" He exclaimed and I shrugged.

"Bad morning?" My brother stepped between us, a hand on Stiles' chest and on my shoulder.

"Let's cool it down guys. No harm was done. Stiles, your car is fine, and I'll talk to Madds later." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you won't. Don't start trying to be the caring big brother now." Spinning on my heel I swiped my phone and sunnies from the desk, perching them on my nose and leaving the office with a expressionless face.

* * *

I woke late the next morning, giving myself all of five minutes to prepare myself for my second day, however first full day at a new school. Or at least I planned it at this stage to be a full day. Something close to worry settled in my stomach when I didn't see my mum on the couch, or in her room, or anywhere for that matter. She had probably gone out last night without me hearing, and was either still drunk at the bar or had gone home with some guy. Either way I didn't really care. Best thing about it, the car keys were sitting on the kitchen bench, basically begging me to swipe them up in my hands and drive my mothers Mercedes to school.

The car definitely drew attention to me at school. I got a wolf whistle from a guy whom I abruptly gave the finger to as I pulled into a bay next to a very familiar blue jeep. Taking a deep breath I slid from the front seat, staring at my burgundy Doc Martins as I entered the school as to avoid the unwanted attention that comes with being the new kid. Unfortunately, watching my feet meant I wasn't looking where I was going, and I soon collided with someone, my bag dropping and its contents spilling across the floor. Looking up, I was met with a familiar face, one of Stiles' friends who saw me in the Sheriff's office yesterday.

"I'm sorry!"

"You're the girl who stole Stiles' car." We spoke at the same time and I couldn't help but let a satisfactory grin settle onto my face as I tucked the loose strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Yes." He smiled at me before reaching down to gather my stuff, and then offering me a hand to pull me to my feet. "Thankyou."

"No problem. I'm Scott."

"Maddie, but I think you already know that," I laughed, shoving everything messily into my bag and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper that was my timetable. He turned to walk away as I began scrutinising my classes for the day. A thought crossed my mind and I called out to him quickly. "Hey Scott! Stiles doesn't hate me, does he? He seems like an alright guy. Caught me on a bad day, that's all." Scott shook his head.

"He doesn't hate you. We all think you've got balls. And that's a good thing."

* * *

The day passed without problems; well not major problems. In my opinion, school was just a big, unnecessary problem. As I walked to my car, I once again found myself to be situated behind Stiles and his group of friends, and couldn't' help but overhear their conversation.

"My dad said they found a dead body this morning. Our kind of dead." I jogged to come level to them.

"Sorry, did you say dead body?" Stiles turned to look at me in shock, and I held out my hand. "Truce? Sorry for hijacking your car." He kind of stared at my hand for a second before grabbing it and shaking it.

"No hard feelings. However if you touch my jeep again, I'm very handy with a bat." One of the girls behind him rolled her eyes.

"Are you new to Beacon Hills?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I moved here with my mum not long ago."

"And you're Parrish's sister?"

"Half-sister," I corrected. "But yeah, I guess. Didn't even know he was here when my mum decided to move against my will." My smile was more forced this time. "But hey, who doesn't love being the new kid. Me and the bathroom had some quality bonding time during the breaks today." That bit wasn't a lie. Sadly, I wasn't the best at making friends.

They all kind of stared at me.

"I'm joking?" An awkward silence ensured.

"Well, you're always welcome to hang out with us," Stiles cut in, staring at me in a funny way. "I'm Stiles, this is Malia, Kira, Lydia and Scott." Scott glared at him as the invitation was extended and I quickly backtracked.

"Thanks, but I don't want to impose on your clique you've got going on." I was about to bid them farewell when a cop car blocked the Jeep and the Mercedes in, Stiles' dad stepping out in uniform, eyeing all of us from where he stood.

"Hey Sheriff." I gave him a cheeky grin, one which he didn't return, instead looking at me with a sad look. "I promise I've been good today." His look didn't change and confusion washed over me.

"Everything okay Dad?" Stiles popped up over my shoulder. The Sheriff shook his head.

"I need to talk to Madeleine."

"Dad, if you are talking about pressing charges, I don't –"

"It's not about pressing charges son." I was worried now. "We found a body this morning, almost unidentifiable. However, we were able to get an ID this afternoon." The whole group was silent now, and some part of me knew what his next words were going to be.

"Madeleine, I'm sorry. Your mother is dead."

 ** _I honestly have no idea whether this is any good or not, I am sorry! Hopefully the story will properly get going in the next few chapters, at the moment I've just been trying to introduce Madeleine and her situation as a character! Please let me know what you think, and thankyou to those people who have favourite and followed already, it means a lot xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay another chapter_** ** _J_** ** _Hopefully this is starting to go somewhere now! Thankyou to all the feedback I've gotten x_**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly only own Madeleine Jackson and the plot.**

* * *

They say you don't miss something until you lose it for good. And as I sat there, on the cold metal chair in the Sheriff's office, I couldn't help but agree. I hadn't opened my mouth since the Sheriff had spoken those four words. I didn't know how I felt. I was scared of what would come out of my mouth if I did try to speak. I was in shock. Surprisingly it was Stiles who sat with me. The others stood outside, pretending not to be interested in what was happening, but it was obvious they were glancing through the half closed blinds every few seconds. His hand rested uncertainly on my shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort me, but wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to do. The whole thing was weird. There was something no one was telling me, but I wasn't sure my brain was working enough to comprehend that fact. But I also wasn't sure I cared. I wasn't sure of a lot of things.

I stood as the door to the office opened, Stiles' hand falling off my shoulder. The Sheriff and Jordan walked in. My brother came straight over to me, engulfing me in a hug, while I stood there, arms by my side, still numb to my surroundings.

"I think she's in shock." Stiles stated the obvious from where he hovered. Jordan bent down to my level.

"Madds?" His voice was heavy with worry. "The stress is making you overwork your body, okay? You're shaking." Creasing my brow at his statement he gestured to my hands, and I realised I was, in fact, shaking. I gathered my arms close to my body, hugging myself for a minute before looking up at the Sheriff.

"Can I see her body." My voice was hoarse as I spoke and I coughed quietly, before repeating myself. "Her body. Can I see it." I watched as the Sheriff glanced towards Scott who stood just outside the window, almost like they were having a silent conversation, before turning back to me.

"I don't think that's the best idea," he advised.

"Why?"

"She was attacked by a … well we aren't quite sure. But it wasn't pretty; like I said she was almost unrecognisable." He explained.

"I don't care."

"Maddie –" Jordan tried to reason with me, but I spoke over the top of him.

"I don't care! Can someone just show me my mothers body!" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the building, almost screeching. The office was silent as I stared at the officers in front of me. "Please." They looked at each other, finally nodding, before Sheriff Stilinski looked at my hands in worry.

"Madeleine, look at your hands." I glanced down to see small drops of blood flecking onto the floor. Extending my palms, the amount of blood increased. I had clenched my fists so hard, my nails had dug deep enough into my skin to draw significant blood on both hands.

"Oh." I grabbed a tissue from the desk and wiped the blood off, wincing at the pain that came with pressing the surprisingly deep wounds.

"I'll drive you to the hospital," Jordan stated, reaching to grab his keys. I watched Stiles leap up and follow us out, Scott tagging along as we walked out the door. I looked at both of them in confusion.

"My mum works at the hospital," Scott explained, while Stiles gave no explanation, but I was past the point of wanting one.

* * *

They made us wait when we got to the hospital, the four of us squeezing onto a row of seats. Scott and Stiles spoke in hushed whispers and I stayed silent, staring at my feet while acutely away of Jordan not taking his eyes off me from where he sat beside me.

"Scott?" A woman's voice called out and we all looked up, watching as the woman who could only be Scott's mum, with similar looks, walked towards us. She came to me first, holding out her hand. When I went to grab it, she shocked me by pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into her ear. As she pulled away she introduced herself. "I'm Scott's mum, Melissa."  
"Madds." I forced out a smile.

"It will only be a short wait from now," she promised. "They are preparing her body."

"Hey, mum, can you check Maddie's hands?" Scott spoke up, turning to me. "You were still bleeding in the car." I nodded, holding out my hands, wincing as Melissa's cold ones grabbed mine.

"Why, Scott?" She asked, confusion lacing her voice. I glanced down at my hands, pulling them away and examining them as I realised there wasn't anything there.

"She cut them –" He paused as he saw my now cut free palms facing up into the air.

"Maybe it wasn't that deep." I tried to offer an explanation. The four people around me glanced at each other, that kind of look people give when they all have something they want to say, but don't know how to say it, or whether they should. I was about to ask what was going on when another doctor called out to Scott's mum. She gestured to me to follow her, and I took a deep breath, calming myself, as I trailed behind.

Looking at the covered body made it all the more real. I shivered in the cold morgue of the hospital, swallowing back a sob. I wasn't going to cry. I shouldn't be upset. This woman hadn't done anything for me for most of my life. But she was still my mother. And she was still gone. Melissa pulled back the cover for me and I froze. They were right when they said she was unrecognisable, most of her face torn away. They'd done their best to make her look better, but I still turned and walked out after barely five seconds of glancing at her deformed face. I walked straight into the arms of my brother, burring my head in his chest and letting out a deep breath.

"You okay?" Parrish's voice was gentle as he rubbed my back comfortingly. I nodded in response.

"Maddie, can we take you to see someone?" Scott's question was hesitant, but I nodded all the same.

"Why? And who?" I asked.

"A friend of ours. He might know something about your hands."

"My hands?" I questioned. I had forgotten about the case of the disappearing cuts.

"He's specialised in these kind of things." His response was vague.

"What the hell." I agreed to following them. What I didn't know, was how much my life would change in the next few hours because of that agreeance.

* * *

"An animal clinic? You bought me to an animal clinic?" Jordan chuckled at my response and I hit him on the shoulder. "I don't know what you're implying but I swear to God –"

"Scott?" A dark skinned man walked around the corner of the practice, interrupting my disapproved speech. "What can I do for you." Scott turned to me.

"Deaton, this is Madeleine, the girl I was telling you about on the phone."

"Nice to meet you," he held out his hand and I took it warily. "And it may be a veterinary clinic, but I'm qualified to treat humans too."

"That doesn't make me any less confused," I admitted. He motioned for me to follow him into a room with two metal benches, gesturing for me to hop up onto one of them. I looked towards the three men, and they all nodded at me reassuringly. The room was cold, and I regretted not having a jumper, as I let out a soft shiver. Someone must have noticed, as a jacket was soon placed around my shoulders. I nodded my thanks to Scott, even sparing him a small smile.

"Hold out your hand please," Deaton instructed me and I obliged. He turned my hand over in his, running his finger across my skin, before turning to Scott. "Do you smell anything?" Scott shook his head and I went to open my mouth and announce them all crazy when another voice cut in.

"She's not like us."

"Hello, Derek." Deaton drew my attention to the man who had just walked in, with dark hair and dark eyes to match, which seemed locked onto me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I realised the entire rooms attention was on me. "I want to try something," he said, talking to me once again. He picked up a small blade from the bench behind him and I quickly retracted my hand.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing with that?" He didn't answer, instead reaching out and quickly grabbing my hand again, bringing the blade to my palm and making a deep cut. I yelled, pulling my arm away in shock.

"You're all crazy," I spat, cradling my bleeding and stinging hand to my chest and dropping from the metal table.  
"Madds, wait." Jordan held out his hand to stop me from leaving and I glared at him. "We wanted to see if you were like them."

"Like them? What the hell are you all talking about?!"

"Werewolves." I started to laugh.

"Okay, you're definitely all crazy. I'm leaving this mad-house." As I went to leave I heard a growl from behind me, and quickly turned around. The man, Derek, was different. His face had morphed, now with lots more hair and his eyes had turned a deep blue colour. The growl was originating from him. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, instead leaving me to resemble something of a fish.

"We're werewolves, Derek and I." I turned to Scott, who flashed his eyes red. I swallowed back a scream.

"And you're definitely something supernatural too," Scott went on to add.

"How can I be something supernatural! I'm not even sure this isn't some big prank … Let's trick the new girl just after her fucking mother has died for some laughs!" I shouted, a mixture of anger and fear.

"We aren't tricking you, Madeleine," Deaton explained. "Look at your hand." I trained my gaze on my palm where the blade had cut into it. I was almost sure my heart stopped as I realised there was once again nothing there.

* * *

 ** _Let me know what you think guys_** ** _x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the wait guys, school has gone back which means I have super little time to write due to massive amounts of work :( but I will try and update when possible!_**

 **Disclaimer: Only own Madeleine Jackson and the plot.**

* * *

When I was little I would have a bath every night. I used to lie there, floating in the warm water, painting pictures in my head of fantasy worlds in which I was a hero, a world in which everyone loved me. As I got older, I started to take them when I was stressed. I would hold myself under the water, prohibiting myself from breathing out until my head was clear. Then I would come up out of breath, red faced and dizzy. But my mind was always clear, and I was always calmer.

The minute my brother had bought me to his studio apartment I had made a beeline for the bathroom, slamming the door to shut off his concerns, stripping down and running the water. I stood shivering as the bath filled to the brim, hopping from toe to toe in order to try and escape the cold tiles. I could feel tears running down my cheeks but I refused to sob, refused to give in to all the emotions threatening to overwhelm me. I ignored Jordan talking to me through the door, instead gently lowering myself into the tub, taking a deep breath before pushing my head under the water, holding myself under with the side of the bath. I lost track of the seconds I had been under as I allowed the peacefulness and silence to take over my body and mind.

Spots were beginning to form in my vision as my body fought for control, my lungs begging to take in oxygen. I released my hold on the side which was keeping me submerged, allowing my body to float to the surface. My mind was empty as I came up gasping for air.

* * *

I emerged from the bathroom almost an hour later, jolting Jordan out of his snoozing from where he sat outside the bathroom door.

"That's creepy," I remarked, staring at him with my eyebrow cocked. "What are you doing?"  
"I was making sure you're okay," he explained, guilt pasted across his face.  
"Not the time to start," I scoffed, pushing past him only to have him grab my arm. "What are you doing?" I asked for the second time.

"I never stopped caring, Madds." His voice was full of sincerity but I pushed it off. "Scott called a meeting. They want you to come." I gave him a smirk.

"So does this whole 'supernatural' part of me give me VIP access to the inner circle?"

"I'd like you to say that in front of them and see them all disagree," he chuckled, pushing me in front of him as we exited his apartment.

* * *

We arrived not long after at a large building, my eyes wide open, taking in my surroundings, as I followed my brother up a set of stairs. The loft went silent as I walked in, all eyes turning to observe me as I passed through the door.

"Hi." I gave them all an unsure wave, triggering them all to start moving again. Scott and Stiles moved directly to greet me. They seemed to have warmed to the idea of me, Stiles slinging his arm around my shoulder and Scott giving me a welcoming smile. Kira, Malia and Lydia however, still looked unsure at my presence. There were two other boys with us now; I recognised one of them to be Derek, but I didn't know the other one.

"I'm Liam." The unknown one spoke up, sensing my confusion. I threw him a wave.

"Madds." I introduced myself with a grin. He looked younger than the others, more scared. But that fear was countered with a look of defiance in his eyes that I remembered seeing every time I spoke to my mother. "Bear with me, I've been aware of your crazy world for all of a few hours." This earnt me a hard look from Derek.

"It's not something to joke about."

"Well then explain please," I requested. "So I know Derek and Scott, you guys are werewolves. What about the rest of you?"

Derek chose to be the one to explain.

"Liam is a werewolf too. Lydia, a Banshee. Kira is a Kitsune … It's like a fox. And you and Parrish, we aren't quite sure yet." He concluded, and I turned to Kira, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You're a what?" I had no idea what Derek had just said regarding Kira.

"Kitsune." Her voice was soft as she answered.

"I don't know what that is, but cool." Stiles chuckled from where he leant against a wooden beam.

"So they don't know what you are either?" I turned to ask my brother and he shook his head.

"A few months ago one of my colleagues set my car on fire with me handcuffed inside it. I walked out unscathed, so apparently I'm something." I felt a jolt in my heart as he spoke. Maybe he was growing on me. Maybe I didn't want to lose the only family I had left.

"Well I'm glad they didn't succeed." He looked a bit shocked at my overly nice words. "Dammit I'm going soft," I growled. I pointed my finger accusingly at Scott and Stiles. "I blame you two." There was a slight pause before I moved to ask the question that had bugged me since that morning. "What killed my mother?"

"What do you mean?" Malia asked me, at the same time Derek asked another question.

"Why do you say what, and not who?" I chose to reply to Derek.

"I say what, rather than who, because whatever killed her, whatever did that to her face, that was not human. Before, I would've thought it was an animal. But now, I'm not so sure." Derek looked impressed and I silently patted myself on the back. Score one to Maddie.

"We don't know what it is yet. But we're working on it," Lydia explained, pursing her lips.

"So you guys fight these things?" The group nodded. "How are you still alive?" I asked in amazement. Stiles let out a small cough.

"We all aren't," Scott answered me, his voice heavy with loss and I quickly shut my mouth. We all sat in silence for a moment, before it was crudely interrupted by the blearing of an alarm. Derek leapt to his feet, slamming his fist against a button on the wall and staring at the door.

"We have company." His words caused the group to spring into action. Jordan reached out an arm to pull me behind him, but I shrugged him off, training my gaze on the door, my heart hammering in my ears.

Something hit the floor in front of me, and next thing I knew bright flashes were illuminating the room. I could hear the pained growls of what I only assumed to be the werewolves in the room as I shielded my eyes from the blinding lights. It was over as quickly as it began, but as we gained our vision back, we noticed the two men stood in the doorway, two rather large guns pointed in our general direction. There was a short stand off before one of the men stepped forward.

"We know about your killings. And we are here to stop you." His voice was low and hard, sending shivers up my spine as I realised he was speaking without mercy.

"It wasn't us," Scott growled. "We didn't kill anybody." I caught on quickly to what they were talking about, and I made a split decision that I may have regretted in the near future. I went to step forward, freezing as a gun was trained at my head. I took a deep breath before opening my mouth.

"It wasn't us. My mother was one of the ones killed. We want to find them as much as you do." They both seemed unconvinced, guns still trained on our frozen figures. This time Derek growled from where he stood.

"You're outnumbered. We mean no harm to you, but if you continue to threaten us, you will lose this fight. Leave." His voice was deep. The two men looked at each other briefly, before lowering their weapons.

"If you get in our way, or if we find out that you had anything to do with this, we will find you, and we will kill you. We hunt those who hunt us." I saw Lydia, Stiles, Derek and Scott's eyes flash with recognition as those last six words were spoken by the retreating men.

"We need to find Argent," Derek said, Scott nodding in agreeance. I didn't care about what they meant at that stage, my gaze focussed on my once again shaking hands, my body struggling to control it's breathing. My body was becoming overwhelmed, exhausted, after today's events.

"Can we go home?" My voice was a small whisper as I turned to my older brother. He looked at his phone quickly before looking up at me in apology.

"The Sheriff is calling me in, and I need to update him on the hunters … you can probably come to the station if you want but-" Scott cut in before he could finish his sentence.

"I'll drop her back at your apartment," he offered. Jordan gave him a grateful look, before giving my a one armed hug, dropping a key in my hand, and racing out the door, phone to his ear as he rung Sheriff Stilinski. The dark haired girl stared at me as Scott led the way out of the loft, but I shrugged it off. He offered, not me, and I was secretly a fan of causing trouble. It made life a bit more exciting in my opinion.

…

The wind rushed past our bodies as we sped along the road, my arms wound tightly around Scott's waist. From the sounds of it I would be completely fine if I fell off, but that didn't make me any less scared. Eventually we pulled up in front of Parrish's apartment, the roar of the motorbike's engine ceasing and leaving us in silent. I pulled the helmet off my head, shaking my knotty hair out and pushing it behind my air, out of my face. I blushed as I realised Scott was staring at me.

"What?" My voice was suddenly defensive and he looked a bit shocked, causing me to cringe. He just laughed uncertainly, brushing it off. He held out a hand, helping me dismount the bike. "Thankyou." My voice was full of sincerity as I gave him a smile.

"For what?" He asked.

"Dropping me home?"

"Oh, right." I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot."

"Hey!" I poked my tongue out at him as he objected to my statement, but the happiness was only temporary.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Like truly okay. Not just saying you're okay for the sake of everyone around you," he added.

"I will be," I murmured in response, feeling myself getting choked up again as I remembered the events of the past day. "I mean, in the last twenty four my mother died, I found out supernatural beings existed, and that I was one myself, and I was just threatened at gun point by people who claimed themselves to be hunters. Hunters who were hunting us. So considering all that, I will be. Just maybe not quite yet. But the worst bit? These aren't even the worst few days of my life. Unfortunately, I've had days which beat these. " Surprising me, and I think himself, Scott reached out and pulled me into his chest, resting his chin on top of my head as he held me tight. I further surprised myself by letting him, snaking my arms around his back, holding him just as tight, and breathing in his smell.

"You're one of us now, Madds. You're a part of my pack. And no one in my pack gets left behind."

* * *

 ** _Hopefully it's not too rushed and it makes sense. The plot should start properly moving along now, and I'll try and explore Maddie's relationship with Parrish a bit more + the rest of the pack :) Please let me know what you think! xx_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry for the break and so sorry for the horrible quality of this chapter because it was very rushed!**_

 _ **Hopefully the story is starting to head off in a good direction now and its all making sense! Tried to have some Jordan/Maddie moments here!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Only own Maddie and the ideas :(_**

* * *

The next week was a continuously boring cycle of school and study. I spent my days at school and my afternoons doing my homework and study, pleasing my ever nagging brother. It was the evenings I enjoyed the most. An unspoken agreement had formed within the pack about how I needed to be able to protect myself. The presence of the hunters in Beacon Hills had put everyone's nerves on end. They'd been silent for a week, and as Derek explained, they weren't likely to stay quiet for much longer. So Scott had taken it under his wing to teach me how to fight.

I stood now in the cold chill of the evening air, my hair blowing in my face as I stared at the alpha in front of me, his red eyes watching me intently.

"Again," Scott commanded, and I groaned. We'd been at this for an hour, and my fighting skills were less than impressive. Taking a deep breath I ran at him, ducking to avoid his incoming arm, but tripping over his leg and falling flat on my face, wincing as Scott's claw cut into my bare shoulder. I took a moment to compose myself before standing up, ignoring the hand Scott held out. My hand brushed over my shoulder, sticky with blood, satisfied when I realised the pain was lessening and the wound was starting to disappear.

"Again." This time I was the one pushing myself. I went at Scott again, spinning this time to move around his body, coming up at him from behind. A kick to the back of his legs sent him stumbling forward, but my happiness was short lived as I found myself on the floor once more.

"You are only paying attention to one part of my body. You need to train yourself to pay attention to everything your senses are telling you," Scott explained, handing me a towel to wipe the sweat from my face as we slowly walked over to the bleachers. The school oval had become our training ground, a perfect open area where Scott could hear anyone coming.

"I'm not like you guys," I reminded him. "I'm human."  
"You're not human." He gestured to my shoulder and I rolled my eyes.

"Human enough. But beside the point. I need to be able to defend myself." I kicked the bench in annoyance, immediately regretting the action as Scott laughed, shutting up as I glared at him.

* * *

He dropped me home not long after. Or at least it was home for now. I don't think Parrish was overly happy about having a teenage girl invading his studio apartment, and I knew I wasn't ecstatic about it. My brother was waiting up for me as I came through the front door. Glancing at my phone I realised it was past midnight, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Tomorrow is a school day," he reminded me, and I scoffed.

"If I was to go to bed now, I would get more sleep than I usually would," I retorted, my heart dropping as I realised my mistake. I never usually was one for talking about my problems, not because I was a cold soul without feelings, but because I had trouble open up to anyone but my pets who couldn't judge me or reply in that condescending tone people always used. He stared at me, a series of unknown questions evident in his expression. Deciding to spare him the pain of wondering, I sunk onto the couch next to him, staring at my hands.

"I found him, you know." My voice was soft as I trained my gaze on the tiles at my feet. "My dad. I found him. I was ten. I came home from school and walked into the living room where I found his body, the gun he had used to kill himself still in his hand." I swallowed a sob, refusing to look at Jordan whose hand had come to rest comfortingly on mine. "Mum started drinking barely a week after. I was ten. That was when I grew up. I didn't get a childhood. Instead I had to stop my mother from drinking herself to death. And no matter what I do, I still see his face. Still see the blood, the gun, everything. And nothing I do will make that image go away."

"I'm sorry." Parrish's voice was a soft murmur as he ran his fingers across my knuckles, and I pulled my hand away from him turning to him in anger.

"You don't get to say you're sorry! You don't get to apologise!" My voice was hard.

"I know, but I know I wasn't there for you and-" I cut him off.

"Don't you get it? I'm not annoyed at you for not being there, because I know it wasn't your fault. I'm annoyed at your for pretending to care every time you see me, even though you hardly know me!" I raised my voice at him. His was quieter as he responded.

"I don't pretend to care. I do care, because no matter what has happened in the past or what will happen in the future, you're my little sister, and it's my job to protect you. Lately I've been doing a shoddy job of it, but I promise you I'm trying to fix that."

The crackling of Jordan's police radio saved me from having to respond.

 _Disturbance reported at the school. Deputy you're closest, please go check it out._

"Off duty and I still have to work," he grumbled, swinging his utility belt back around his waist and grabbing his gun and radio.

"Can I come?" My cheeky grin was back on my face, the severity of the moment lost as I stared at him with hopeful eyes. He sighed in agreeance before adding rules as an afterthought.

"Stay in the car and don't mess anything up."  
"Sure sure," I replied. I was definitely not staying in the car.

* * *

The school looked a thousand times more scary at night. Jordan had his hand resting on his gun as he stepped from the car, giving me a pointed look before disappearing into the black hole that was Beacon High's main entrance. I counted slowly to ten before leaping from the front seat, taking care to softly shut the door behind me as to not make any noise before jogging to the doors.

I lost sight of my brother as I walked through the entrance, dragging my feet softly across the floor as I listened hard for some sound that would alert me to where he was. A bang sounded from my right and I grinned, taking off at a sprint towards the sound. As it turns out, that was a bad mistake. I came around the corner talking, believing the noise had been made by Jordan. Instead I came face to face with a hulking figure, bones covering all parts of its body, towering many feet above my head. The breath left my body as I stared at the creature, my heart seeming to stop as I began to back away slowly, praying and hoping it hadn't seen me. But I hadn't been lucky the past couple of weeks, and it looked like my luck wasn't about to turn around any soon. With a wince I ran into a locker, the loud clank calling forward a loud growl from the creature. Then I was running,

I spotted Jordan at the same time he spotted me, but I was running at such a high speed that I ended up running into him, the force of impact tripping both of us.

"Ow!" I landed with an oomph on the ground, sitting dazed for a minute before remembering what was chasing me.

"Get up, get up, get up!" I shouted, urging Parrish to his feet. We both froze as another growl sounded behind us.

"Run!" I shrieked, turning and pushing Jordan, pressing him to move faster. The creature behind us was large and bulking, and yet faster than either of us thought possible. The boned armour that engulfed its body clunked with every step, a constant reminder of how it was very slowly gaining ground on us.

As we skidded to a stop next to the police car, I realised there was no longer footsteps echoing behind us. Turning around I set my gaze on the school doors we had just run through, gasping for breath as I scanned for the creature.

"He's gone," I spoke to Jordan, panting. I never was a runner, and that was more running then I probably had done in my life. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this supernatural world. I was a stay in bed and be lazy kind of girl through and through.

"Are you okay?" He ran his hands across my shoulders, before pulling me into a tight hug. "I told you to stay in the car!" He shouted at me now, and I met his gaze with indignation.

"If I had've stayed in the car, you'd probably be dead right now!" He had zero response to my statement. "So you're welcome, thankyou very much." Our rare brother-sister moment was over. Sighing, he slid into the front seat of the cruiser, and I mimicked his actions. "Where to now?"

"To Scott. I texted Lydia and she told us to meet her at his." I raised my eyebrow at him with a smirk as we drove off.

"So, you and Lydia –" I was cut off as he hit my arm, bringing a small ounce of happiness and laughter before the storm of a week that was unknowingly heading our way.

* * *

 _ **Please let me know what you think! x**_


End file.
